Fallen Huntress
by Saytera
Summary: A young bounty hunter is taken prissoner by Legato. DARK FIC! Rape and abuse, so get used to it. Better summary inside.
1. Fallen Huntress

**_Hello peoples. This fic is filled with rape, torture and some foul language, so it's no little kid fic. I don't want any flames if you don't like it because the main character is tortured, tormented, well, you get the point. Basically, there is no light at the end of the tunnel (as of now) for my character, so deal with it or turn and run away while you still have the chance. Anyhow, more chapters are added since last time, so enjoy if you like this type of stuff. And Disturbed must have read my mind, cause "Down With the Sickness" is absolutely perfect for this, except that little rant if you listen to un-edited, but replace some words and it's perfect. Any how, enjoy, or flee this place little mortals while you still have your sanity. _**

Fallen Huntress

I stood in the desert wind letting it blow my pig-tails around my face. I was Leelu the bounty hunter, and yet I couldn't catch just one person's bounty out of all the others I'd snagged. It bothered me day and night, I felt anxious, but frightened to face him. For some reason, it always helped to stand and soak up some sun and wind. I guess it just helped my concentration.

I adjusted the silver sniper on my back, making sure it wouldn't slip if a strong gust came up. I also adjusted the pistols and daggers I had slung on my belt. I knew if I was to face him, I would have to be ready. I knew he was out there somewhere, the bounty I wanted to get, Legato Bluesummers.

I had received a challenge from Legato, demanding I meet him for a gun fight at 12:00 P.M., the reasons were not explained. (Then again, when are the reasons explained?)

I squinted into the sand cloud in front of me to see if he was coming. All I could see was simply, sand and more sand.

Then, I saw a slow moving shape coming toward me. The sand around me seemed to stop and fall, exactly where it had been moments ago. It was an odd feeling too. It was as if everything had just stopped, and we were the only ones moving. Legato walked into the clearing he had just made and just stopped, not even looking up.

"At last you decided to show your cowardly face! Now prepare to be blasted to bits!" I shouted.

Letting my sniper strap slide from my shoulder, I caught my signature weapon lightly in my hands. The silver coating glinted brightly as I switched the mode from "sniper" to "machine gun fire". Legato just stood there and looked at me as if I was stupid to challenge him. This was going to be way too easy.

I grasped the handle tightly and took aim. My crosshairs fell right on Legato's heart. I squeezed the trigger and held back for about a second, letting a good 20 bullets loose before I let up.

Legato lifted his eyes and stared at all my bullets coming toward him, and then bullets froze, right in midair, they just hung there. Legato then closed his eyes and all my bullets fell to the ground, about one meter short of their target.

I then moved the switch over to my final mode "flame thrower". It was a secret mode on my sniper that only I knew about; and I knew Legato wouldn't be expecting it.

I pulled a few adjustments on my sniper to make it more flame resistant, and then let loose a stream of whitish red fire.

Legato opened his eyes once more and got this look of annoyance and stopped the fire in midair, but not just that, he sent the fire roaring back at me!

I dropped my sniper in a hurry and rolled out of the way, just as my own flames roared over my head. I realized what I had to do after that. I pulled out two daggers from my belt and ran right at Legato. I now knew he could stop bullets; but let's see him dodge a dagger through the heart.

I got within a few inches of his chest with my blade before I felt something hit my neck. I stumbled backwards at the force of Legato's arm but, I realized he moved behind me. He pulled me close in a sleeper hold and forced me to drop my daggers. I struggled against his power and tried to pry his arm off from its hold around my neck.

All I really remember was Legato whispering in my ear, "Sleep human", and then I blacked out.

When I woke up, everything was dark and cold. I tried to pull my hand over to rub my eyes, but it only moved a few inches before I could not move it at all.

Finally, my sight adjusted to the darkness and I realized I was bound to the wall with chains. The chains were fastened around my wrists, ankles, neck and waist, leaving me in a feeling as if I was hanging. I could see I was in dungeon of some sort, but by the look of it, it was more likely a torture chamber.

I looked best I could when someone entered the door to my right. It was Legato, but instead of carrying a sword or gun, he was carrying a leather whip and some handcuffs. (Handcuffs? I'm already chained up for God's sake…oh, wait, no! Eep!)

He looked at me, a cruel smile fixed on his lips, and as he got closer to me, it turned into a cruel laugh.

Legato took a key from his coat and unlocked my chains, but he controlled my body so all I could do was fall on the ground, helplessly.

"These cuffs," Legato explained, "Are solid mythril, and not even my powers can break these chains, so struggling will be useless."

He fastened the cuffs tightly around my wrists and ankles, and I knew I was trapped.

Legato then used his psychic to remove my clothing. I tried to struggle, but Legato's psychic was too strong and the mythril cuffs bound my hands tightly, so all I could do was wait for my torture to begin.

Next, he pushed me to the wall. He was so close to me I could make out every time he breathed. I could feel his frigid breath on my chest as his tongue slid across my skin. I whimpered oh-so slightly, and I could see him smile in satisfaction. That was his goal I knew, to torture me until I was so tormented I wouldn't even fight back. I couldn't let that happen though, my oath was that my will would not be bent by another human of any kind, including Legato.

I felt his tongue slide down my skin, down my chest and down my legs. I winced to be touched by the likes of him; and I guess I whimpered because it felt so strange.

Legato raised his head, and licked the tip of my nose. Was this an act of love or sympathy, or something I wasn't getting? Then he looked into my eyes with his golden ones and said, "Pitiful human, you try and hunt other humans you think act like disgruntled dogs and then at the hand of one of your hunted you whimper like one. But, I suppose if you wish to be treated like a dog…"

He stepped back and let me fall on the ground, as helpless as before. He laid down on me and spread my legs apart before him. I already knew what would happen. Basically, I could kiss virginity good-bye.

His skin was so cold, like ice, or the dungeon floor. The next thing I felt was a sharp pain that ran all the way up my spine.

Almost as a reflex, I whimpered and I knew if he kept this up, I wasn't going to keep my oath. I felt Legato's icy fingers wrap around my arms, bracing me down on the floor.

Over and over I felt that pain, but the steadiness changed and soon my slight whimpers became screams of pain. My insides felt like they were on fire and I lowered my head between my arms stretched in front of me and started crying.

Legato stopped for a moment and whispered in my ear, "Scream and cry now mortal because you will never show those emotions again after this. After this you will belong to Master Knives, and he is not nearly as lenient as I am being with you. If I was like my Master, I would have forced you to do things far worse than this. Consider your self lucky."

Maybe I was lucky I thought to myself. I wasn't dead, and I wasn't dieing slow and painfully in the desert. I didn't have to be a prostitute for money and I was not an insurance agent.

No way. Did I actually just think that? Of course I wasn't lucky. I was being raped by Legato Bluesummers for crying out loud and I'm probably going to be a slave to Knives. But I was so tired and everything he did hurt so much, couldn't I just give up? My body wondered this and my brain kept trying to agree.

Legato rose up and picked up the whip lying on the ground. Then, he picked me up off the ground and whispered "Do you give up or will I have to injure you more?"

I whispered back, though a few tears still on my face, "Do I look like I'm going to break my oath to you?"

I swore I saw him sigh as he dropped me to the ground.

"Can't you just learn human?" he questioned as he stuck my defenseless body with the whip.

I screamed and before I could even get the whole scream out of my throat, he struck me again. Again and again he whipped me until I just laid there. I didn't want to move, I didn't even want to fight back any more. I can't even explain it, it's like it didn't effect me, like it all didn't matter. I wasn't even screaming now.

He then repeated the cycle I had just been through; licking me and raping me and then beating me; and it was like my mind didn't care anymore. After that, he asked me the same thing as before. But this time, I couldn't look him in the eyes; those cold, powerful eyes. I just stared at the floor, hoping he wouldn't make me look in his eyes. And I realized something else too, I realized that he was so much stronger than me, I realized he could lift me so effortlessly, like I was a little girl's doll and not a twenty one year old bounty hunter.

"Well?" he asked, "Are you going to give up yet human, or am I just going to have to kill you?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't say anything, not to him, I just couldn't. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him smile.

"This is exactly what I wanted," he said. "But the true test is, what is my name to you know?"

My mind just thought of one word, but it wasn't Legato Bluesummers, it was different.

"Master" I said very softly, "you are my master."

I saw him smile and then he said, "Very good human, you aren't quite as slow as I thought you were."

He set me down very gently and unlocked my cuffs. He put my clothes back on, because my body didn't seem to want to work.

He then picked me up, but not like before, he picked me up very delicately, like I was very fragile.

I curled up against his chest to try and warm my self up again, since I had been in that dungeon.

My master walked to a huge power generator, er; at least I think it was a power generator any way. It was some piece of lost technology and it glowed with power. Actually, it looked kind of like a beehive, but it was larger than a thousand beehives. It was so large, in fact, the top of it broke the surface and light shone down from the top.

As soon as we got about three-fourths across the long bridge leading to the lost technology, Legato sat me down on the ground at his feet and bowed. The door slid open and a man walked out of the light. I recognized him instantly. Millions Knives.

He began walking toward us with long strides, almost arrogant strides. He was so tall, almost seven feet, and he carried only a pistol in a loose fitting holster. I had actually never seen him before; only in photographs and on wanted posters. That's probably why I was so taken aback.

I was so scared, Knives looked so powerful and I felt so helpless, I looked down to avoid his eyes and curled up closer to my master's feet.

Knives reached us and bent down and looked at me with his dark serene indigo eyes, full of power and energy. He touched my hair and his hand slid down the side of my face and caught my jaw. He pulled my head over so I had to look him in the eyes. I felt frozen, mesmerized by the power and even beauty in his eyes. In fact, I almost lost my balance I was in such a trance. I reached back and placed my hand on my master's ankle, which he didn't seem to mind.

"Is her will broken yet?" Knives asked peering into my eyes deeper than I thought anyone could. His nose was now only an inch or so away from mine. I trembled almost uncontrollably at him being so close. Before he straightened up, he kissed me, right on the lips and smiled at the fear in my eyes.

Knives stood up and requested, again, an answer.

Legato answered, "She has no will now master, she is a fallen huntress now."


	2. Rebel's Soul

**_Ello again peoples. This part also has rape and abuse, but if you survived the first chapter, this one's not near as bad. (At least I don't think so anyway…) Any how, flamers, out, cause I don't want my pride and joy insulted, and if you're thinking it, I already know I'm sick and demented, so no need to compliment me. If you like my writing, I'm going to try more innocent things perhaps, but I will make sure to finish this one first. Enjoy!_**

Rebel's soul

I watched Knives walk away from me as I regained control over my frayed nerves. Knives walked back the way he'd come and Legato pulled me to my feet. He fastened a collar around my neck, like I was a slave for auction, and led me another way from the one we'd come. I walked along dark hallway after dark hallway until we reached a dimly lit room.

Legato pushed me into the room and detached the chain that had been on my collar. I stared around at the room in sorrow and a little disgust. It was a concrete room with a mattress lying on the floor. The room was only lit by a window and my sniper, daggers and pistols lay on the floor below it.

"Why had I been so stupid to except a challenge from such a powerful man?" my mind questioned. But then I recalled I had not known his power and my arrogance as a fighter had had a hold of me. I touched the collar around my neck: spiky and leather with a hook to fit a chain through. Because of my arrogance, I was now a broken slave owned by one of the cruelest men on the planet.

Legato's voice snapped like the cruel whip he had used on me and broke my small moment of thought.

"This is where you sleep and live, and you will stay in this room unless I command you otherwise. Am I understood?"

"Yes master," I said quietly, "I will stay in this room at all times until I am called upon."

"And another thing," he said, "you will look at me when you answer my questions; otherwise you are not to speak."

I turned from my sniper and looked him in the eyes. It was like a wave electricity came and reset all my nerves. I was shaking so badly I could barely open my mouth.

"Y-y-yes master, I understand," I managed to stutter as I stared into his cold golden eyes.

He walked over to me and ran his hands down my shoulders and down my arms till he grasped my wrists. He towered over my small frame and his grip was powerful on my small wrists. His hands easily wrapped around them, giving him easy control over my arms. Still keeping a firm hold on my wrists, he leaned over so he was at my height, his midnight blue hair touching my forehead.

"You're terrified of me aren't you Leelu? You want to grab your sniper and kill me, to end the fear and go back to your sheltered little life. But know you've tasted real power, and your instincts of fear and violence control your mind. Your spirit resembles a fox; clever and quick, but powerful for your size. But go on Leelu; obey your instincts, if you believe that is the correct option you have laid out before you."

It took a split second decision; instinct was defiantly the way to go. Life is full of risks and all it was going to take was luck and I was going to be free. I broke Legato's control over my arms and snatched my sniper from the ground. In a split second I had the barrel to his forehead and my finger on the trigger. He smiled, a relaxed smile, almost as if he wanted me to do those exact movements.

"Do I know why I choose you Leelu, out of all the other gun fighters I could have chosen?

"Do I really give a care?" I snapped.

"I chose you because your spirit had a fracture; that was clear from your choice of trade. An orphan, left to die in the desert when the Roderick Gang decided they wanted your town's females and valuables. They left you in the rubble, at the age of three, alone to suffer and die. Somehow you lived, but it made your spirit weak. You had lost everything that was precious to you, so half my job was done for me. All I had to do was lure you in and break the rest of that pesky fox spirit you have and you would be mine. An expert gunfighter with enough experience to match Vash's speed and energy with precise sniper shots. When I gave my master your description, he was thrilled and wanted you in his arsenal, after all, good mercenaries are difficult to come by."

"You bastard!" I shouted at him. I pulled the trigger, but nothing happened to Legato. Then I felt a surge of pain running through my arm. I screamed and dropped my sniper and looked at my arm. Some how he had directed the bullet into my arm and a deep gash carved out of it.

Legato snapped the chain back on my collar and pulled me close to his chest. He removed a dagger from his coat and slowly pushed it into my stomach. I screamed in pain and begged him not to push the blade in any farther; even though I could see the wound was not as deep as it was painful. Legato pulled the dagger out of the small puncture wound he'd made and slid the dagger along my skin up to my throat.

My top fell to the ground from the cut along it and Legato let his trench coat slide off his broad shoulders.

Oh no, not again. Legato's right, my spirit was cracked badly, and this time, he was determined to shatter it so I could never recover and I would serve him with no doubt or resistance.

I tried to fight, to push him away but Legato grabbed my arm and gave it a sharp twist. I screamed in misery, as a few tears slid off my cheeks.

Legato pulled me into a kiss to keep me from making too much noise. He still held the dagger inches from my throat, ready to strike like a scorpion. I pushed him back, freeing my lips from his and he let me run to the window. I pounded the glass as hard as I could, then I tried to break it with my feet, but neither worked. I slid down against the glass, letting its cool surface brush my skin. I was trapped, just like before.

He laughed at my foolish attempts to free myself and pulled the chain on my collar abruptly, causing me to fall on my knees at his feet. He had a whip again and he snapped it on my back to force me to stand. I stood as Legato's fingers pulled on my skirt ties and undid them. He took off his shirt and pants after taking off my tights and forced me to my knees again.

His foot collided with my side knocking me on to the mattress lying on the floor. Invisible ties came around my wrists and ankles making it I so all I could do was raise of the ground about an inch. Legato laid down on me and I begged him not to, begged him not to hurt me again. But that same pain came again, just like before in that cold, dark dungeon. I whimpered and screamed as the speed of his thrusts accelerated. I found myself pleading to him, begging him not to continue.

I could feel my spirit cracking, breaking apart from the pain and the hopelessness of the situation. Then, it broke, my spirit shattered to a million pieces. My body fell limp under his and I felt Legato sense my surrender. He raised him self up and laid down beside me. I felt like the three year old I had been nineteen years ago, standing in the rubble what used to be my house, watching the Roderick Gang take my mother away.

Hot tears spilled from my eyes and I curled against Legato's chest from fear. He brushed the tears from my face and asked me in a whisper, "Now huntress, whom do you obey?"

"Y-you", I stammered through streams of tears that fell down my cheeks.

"And will you ever disobey me again?" he asked as he stroked my hair.

"No, I will always serve you Master," I managed to whisper.

"Very good human" Legato whispered back to me. "You are my dog, my puppet, and Master Knives' slave. You will do whatever I command you to do and whatever my Master commands of you with no questions. Is that understood?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but I could make a sound for some reason.

"Leelu? Have I made myself clear to you?" Legato questioned a second time."

I managed to nod my head that I did understand all his rules. He smiled and kissed me and the stood and put on his clothes.

I pulled a blanket on the mattress that had been thrown to the side and curled up underneath it. I cried my self to sleep in that small little concrete room I know called home.


	3. Nightmare Huntress

Nightmare Huntress

**_I got this idea from a non-flamer, since I was unsure how to end this little saga of mine. But, review and enjoy, and flamers, GET OUT. (All the warning I shall give you flamers and you know who you are_**) **_If you are unaware, this is the second attempt of this fic's publishing. Blame the flamers, turn on some KoRN or Disturbed and enjoy! _**

Black hallway after black hallway, the only noise is my feet running. Breath is hard to catch, especially when moving, but the adrenaline kept me moving.

"_Just stop, everything will be over soon…"_

I couldn't answer though; I had to preserve that perfect air I still had in my lungs.

I turned a corner sharply, going down on my hands to keep from falling. Then, a wall. The worst thing in the world I could have come to in the world. I saw the shadow, my tormenter's shadow and I heard the laugh of a demon, which was fitting for his murderous appetite.

Then, his figure, looming in front of me, dark and powerful. He came closer as I slid against the back wall, fear over coming all other emotions. He was so close by now and I could feel his cold breath from where I stood.

"_There is no escape bounty hunter, you are mine."_

"No!!" I screamed, but then it all vanished.

I sat up off my bed, panting and shaking all over, remembering everything that had happened in such a short time. I looked around to make sure I was still in the same room, after all, the last time I fell asleep somewhere strange I ended up in a dungeon.

I saw a plate sitting at the entry way to my door that hadn't been there before. I crawled over the plate examining the dry looking bread and small glass of water that sat atop its dull surface. "Joy", I thought, "I'm going to be here awhile…"

I nibbled the bread slowly as I began to disassemble my sniper and slowly began the extensive cleaning process. As I examined the under side of the trigger catch, and I noticed a small roll of paper, tucked away inside a small notch. I gently pulled the paper from its compartment and unrolled it.

Tears came to my eyes as I studied it. It was an old photograph of my family, with my mother, father, brother and me all standing in front of our new house in Durnage. I was barely two years old but I remembered it so well, but come to think of it, how did Legato know I had lived there and how did he know I was standing in the rubble, alone, at the age of three?

Then, I remembered those strange shadows I saw on my walls every night, with long jagged spikes and a skull. Legato had been following me since I was two, and I had just realized it. But the happy times with my family washed over me, my playful brother, calm mother and optimistic father. All the happiness brought more tears to my eyes and before I knew it I was flat out crying.

I then heard a noise from behind me as the door swung on its hinges. I felt Legato's power fill the room as he walked into my room and stood over me. But I couldn't stop crying from the memories, even though I didn't want to show Legato my pitiful nature.

Legato bent down and sat on his knees almost identical to how I was sitting. He pulled my tiny frame against his chest and held me like I was small, frightened child.

He whispered softy, "Don't cry Leelu, use your sadness for rage against those who took your family. Kill those you made you suffer alone without anyone. Use your pain as power."

I curled up closer to him, afraid to be alone again in this tiny room. He wiped the tears from my eyes and cradled me gently. After a few minutes I gained control and began letting my little sheltered thoughts wander to destruction. Explosions, evil, destruction, power, rage, death, every moral I was taught swept away on a tide of darkness. "Legato", I thought, "I will be like Legato, powerful and ruthless. Not just bounties will fear my name, everyone will. They will suffer as I did for so long, they will feel my pain."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, as if to let all good thoughts flood out of my body. I looked up at Legato and whispered, "Master, I want to be like you, powerful, and I want to destroy the world that made me suffer."

Legato smiled as I finished my sentence. He set me down gently on the floor by my sniper and the old picture. He stood and said, "I shall find you a partner worth my approval, then you shall become the nightmare of the pitiful humans. You will hunt them like dogs, destroying everything silently like a plague of death and destruction."

"I will Master, and I'll enjoy every minute of the blood shed," I answered.

"I believe you shall," Legato replied, "Nightmare Huntress."

**_Hehe, see Legato is sweet after all. Well, more or less… Review please!_**


	4. Winter's Storm

Winter's Storm

**_Hello again! This chapter is a bit different from the usual view of Leelu. It's still in first person setting, just a different character's view, another one of mine. But do not fear; Leelu, Knives, and the ever-so-cool Legato shall reappear. Review and enjoy! By the way, her name is Winter and she's 21._**

****

Home, finally, thought this day would never end. I flopped down in a chair and poured some water from a pitcher it to a glass and tuned the radio to a news station.

"_This just in," _the radio hummed_, "a body of a twenty five year old girl was discovered by Falcon Rock, about three miles out of town. The girl was identified by a necklace she wore. Rose Midland is the apparent name of the girl. Please notify the sheriff if you know anything about this young lady." _

I turned of the radio after hearing that. "Damn you Rose, why did you have to disagree?" I thought.

To earn money after our mother left, we had to become waitress at the local bar, but that, sadly, was only half our job. We had to "please" local gang leaders and there gangs to keep ourselves in a stable position above poverty, but just barely above. Rose had refused Cobra's "offer", and I suppose she tried to run. She got pretty far actually, but now it was my turn to hold up the end she had left.

I didn't want to though, he rarely paid us, and I wanted to get out of the practice as much as she apparently had. But, I cherished my life over my pride, so I suppose I had to.

"_But why can't you just run?"_

I turned to face an empty room. "Am I hearing things again?" I wondered.

"_You don't have to please filth like that, you could be much more Winter. You could have pride again and you could have faith in yourself again." _

I shook my head and held my ears.

"What do you want from me?" I whispered to the emptiness.

"_I want you to fulfill your dreams and destroy your enemies. And I want to understand your mind, for you confuse me from this distance."_

"That doesn't answer my question," I whispered back to nothing. "And who are you anyway?"

"**Your so simple Winter,"** another voice replied, "**you always want to know everything but even then you can't see the big picture. So just listen to me, and I'll guide you through this." **

"Ok, but don't get me into trouble," I answered, "I want to stay alive."

**"Go west to Falcon Rock. He'll explain the details as you run."**

"He?" I thought as I put my black dress shoes back on. "I don't know any guys that would be helping me…"

I opened the door and stepped out in to the blinding light. I had never been to Falcon Rock before, so as I headed west I asked a man on his porch for directions.

"Just follow that road out of town," he said pointing at a winding road heading toward the desert. "The road will end a ways out, but you'll be able to see the rock by then, so you shouldn't get lost."

"Thank you very much sir," I replied.

The road was not traveled often, and it was difficult to avoid the scorpions that crawled all over the dusty road.

"_You must pass a test before you can achieve what you desire," _the first voice replied.

"What kind of test?" I thought as I skillfully dodged a stinger of a vicious looking mother scorpion.

"_Your sister left a ring a yard away from the rock's base. If you can touch that ring, you pass."_

"That sounds easy enough," I thought. "What's the catch?"

_"The Black Snake Gang has caught your trail and are following you as we speak, you best start running."_

With that variable in play, I sped to a run and just kicked the scorpions as the came at me. The road was ending and coming to an endless sea of sand. The man was right though; I could see Falcon Rock, so I picked up my pace a little more and headed toward the rock.

As I finished about one mile, I realized how hot it was running in a black maid's dress, petticoat, black gloves, black tights and dress shoes. The shoes seemed to hang in the sand and slow my steps, but my energy dwindled because I had to constantly pull myfeet from the sand.

**"Take off your shoes and use the pain of the burning sand to fuel your movement," **the second voice replied.

I stooped for a moment and took my shoes from my feet. The heat burned the bottom of my feet, but I could run much faster and the pain kept me from stopping.

Then, about two and a half miles there, I heard shouting, gunfire and the motor of a car coming from behind me. I knew it was The Black Snake Gang, and they wanted me. I ran harder, sand flying from my feet. I was almost there, but then I felt a pain running through my back. I almost fell, but I caught myself and saw the blood running down my arms. They had shot me and that was probably just a warning shot.

I kept running though, and I saw the base of the rock and a small golden sparkle that had to be the ring. Two more shots hit me in the back and I fell. Blood trickled from my mouth but I reached out for that golden light. I felt my finger tips touch the ring, feeling the smooth band and ruby stone that sat atop it.

"Someone help me," I thought, "I would even be grateful for the devil himself…"

Two hands reached down and picked me up gently. I was cradled against a man's chest. I looked up at the man holding me. He had blue hair, golden eyes and a white trench coat.

"You pass," he whispered quietly in an identical voice to the first voice I had heard in my head.

He stared towards the car coming toward the rock. His eyes narrowed and the car exploded, leaving blood in a huge circle around the vehicle. I managed a weak "thank you" and a smile and then I blacked out.

**_Ah ha! Cliff hanger! I'm so mean I know._**

****


	5. Waking the Storm

Waking the Storm

**_Sorry about the last one, I just have never traumatized people with cliffhangers and I wanted to know how it felt; well now I do, so no more cliffhangers! Still in Winter's P.O.V. because Leelu is just practicing shooting and sleeping and such things._**

I woke up in a small room with windows as the only lighting. A small table with water sat next to me and a blurry outline of a figure sat next to my bed. As my eyes began to focus, I recognized the figure as the man that had saved me. I tried to sit up to further examine my surroundings, but he gently pushed me back down. I laid back at his insist and rested back on the pillows.

I kept having a feeling like I knew this man from somewhere though, as if I'd seen him everyday of my life but the name just slipped me. Then it hit me like a lightning bolt. Legato Bluesummers.

"Legato?" I murmured softly to myself. It was such a nice name, smooth and easy to say.

He looked at me after I said his name and seemed to smile a little.

"Do you need anything Winter?" he asked politely, as if I was a princess and he my loyal servant.

**"Winter, don't call him Legato you dim whit, call him Master, it's polite for your sake, I have no need to call him that, but you have a reason to."**

"No Master," I whispered softly, "I'm fine."

Legato seemed a bit surprised that I had called him Master, but he looked quite pleased at the same time.

"You seem to have caught on very quickly Winter, even quicker than anticipated; I shall bring Master Knives to heal your wounds."

He got up from the chair he had been sitting in and walked from the room leaving me alone.

Soon, a woman came into the room carrying my clothes. She had purple hair, a cream colored trench coat and an eye patch. I could tell she had neatly washed and repaired my clothes while I had been asleep.

"E-excuse me miss?" I asked as the lady set my clothes on the chair Legato had been sitting in.

"Yes?" she replied, not looking up.

"Can you please tell me where I am? I really don't have a clue." I asked.

"You are in Knives' sanctuary," she answered, "Master Legato took you in because you have untapped power and hatred for the human race, or at least part of your mind seems to."

"Thank you very much," I replied.

"And another thing," she said calmly, "you'll do a lot better around here if you call people Mistress or Master, since you're the new arrival and you're the lowest rank."

"Thank you Mistress," I answered, "I'll remember that."

Then, Legato and a tall man entered the room. The female's eyes widened and she bowed and quickly left the room. The tall man had to be Knives that Legato had mentioned earlier. Knives stood over me looking down on me like I was filth. I wanted to curl up into the smallest corner I could find and hide from his power, but I stared him dead in the eyes.

He kneeled down to my level and rested his ear on my heart. He took firm hold of my wrists and closed his eyes. His breath slowed and evened out so it was smooth and even. I closed my eyes and then felt a sudden warmth flood through my body. Not warmth like from the sun, but warmth that would come from heaven, or an angel.

I opened my eyes and saw a feather float to my nose. It was a soft whitish pink feather, fluff and almost heavenly like. As the warmth left my body, Knives stood and turned to Legato.

"Take her to the range and train her," he commanded to Legato. "I want her to be able to hit Midvally even if he's playing."

"Yes Master," Legato replied.

Knives then left the room, but no one noticed I had one of his feathers in my hand.

"Come Winter," Legato said. "You have a lot of training to do."

I rose out of bed and put my dress, tights and gloves back on. When I was finished, Legato motioned for me to follow him. I followed close behind as he led me through dark corridors and hallways, and past many unfamiliar faces.

At last we reached the shooting range. It was a wide room with targets on the wall I was facing.

"Um, Master?" I mumbled, "I've, never shot a gun before."

He looked down at me silently and handed me two black pistols.

"First then, tell me what caliber these are," he said. "Then, I want you to aim at the target and tell me if they are too powerful for you."

"Um…" I started at the gun blankly wondering what a caliber was.

Suddenly, my mind seemed to shift control to an unknown controller.

**"These are nine millimeter pistols," **the voice answered, "**And Winter is telling the truth, she's never shot before, however, I have.**

My vision began to blur as if I was going to sleep, and the rest I only know because of Legato.

"So you're the other essence I've been feeling," Legato replied.

"Yes, I suppose you could feel my presence over the young girl's simple mind."

"Just one question," Legato whispered, "why are you in Winter's body?"

"I am a duel personality of Winter's mind. I was imprisoned there after I was killed. I swore to protect the young girl instead of passing on and regretting my slow draw in Hell."

"Also, what triggers your mental shuffle?" Legato questioned.

"Guns, bullets, shells, anything related to firearms. Winter is scared of them and I used them, our connection is through our fear and safety."

"Well, if you can shoot…" Legato paused, "Then I would like to see your skills."

I aimed toward the target. 100 feet was so easy. I pulled the trigger and watched the bullet pierce the paper. Dead center.

Legato's eyes widened in amazement at my accuracy.

"By the way Bluesummers, my name's Storm, just incase you wanted to know, and these are the perfect caliber thank you."

**_Creepy huh?_****_ Hope you enjoyed, and I'll keep typing on it_**.


End file.
